This description relates to boundary identification and hand cleanliness.
Health care workers, food handlers, and others ought to clean their hands frequently and thoroughly, but they often don't. Better hand cleaning habits can be promoted by governmental regulations, company rules, social pressure, and technology. Techniques that have been proposed for improving cleaning habits include the use of special cleaning agents as well as mechanisms and electronic devices to regulate, monitor, and report on how frequently and how effectively people clean their hands.